you have your legend, I have mine
by BadWolfAlchemist
Summary: The one your born with, the one your given, and the one you give yourself. what happens when you lose the only one that is most important? while one is fighting with the Fullmetal Alchemist, what of her older sister? can she survive the wars of Camelot? or will Uthur kill her for her existence beyond his world? possible Merlin/OC


**Lyra: okay, anyone who has read 'Lost In The Gates' will more then likely recognise this prologue...only this time it's in MY POV!**

**Kate: good for you-**

**Lyra: AHHH! get out of my screen time!**

**Kate: I thought that I was suppose to be the immature one...not you.**

**Me: GUYS! SHUT UP! anyway, I do not own Merlin, only Lyra Maxwell and her relitives (and the gate transmutation)**

Prologue

I sighed as I finished my video game for only the hundredth time, why couldn't I find some sort of home in Japan where they make anime? I started up a new game that I had never gotten board of, Kingdom hearts BBS, it was the first game tha had made me have a fan-girl crush on one of the characters, I mentally laughed at my self for thinking that maybe is I wish hard enough Ventus will save me from this place. curse my younger self and her naiveness.

"_Katelyn!" _I jumped a little when I heard my step-mother call for my little sister. ah geez, was she sitting in the rain again? I face palmed when I heard the door open and close silently. I turned to look behind me making eye contact with-

"_Katelyn Abigail Maxwell!" _I cringed at the sound of our step mothers voice. _"Where have you been?!" _I paused my game and sent a nervous look at the two of them

"in my room" Katie answered dryly, _sis what the hell are you doing?!_ I thought as Sarah turned red with anger and the next thing I heard was a slap and a hand going across my little sisters face. I let out a surprised yelp and a sudden rush of anger.

"We both know that's a lie, you were out in the rain again weren't you?!" my sister shot our step-mother a cold glare and ducked under a another incoming slap.

"Look, you can't stop me from doing things I like, I'll end up doing them anyway" Kate growled. I attempted to sneak away to my room during this so I could grab something to knock the old woman out.

"Katelyn, you are a 13 year old girl, maybe you should wake up and face the fact that now that your father is dead, I'll be the one taking care of you!" she sighed before turning to me making my breath hitch "Lyra Abigail Maxwell, you are grounded from your games" I gave a confused eyebrow, grounding me from my games? really? that's the best she could come up with?

"HEY!" Kate yelled causing me and our step-mom to turn to her "Lyra has nothing to do with this!" she screamed at her "don't pick on the one who didn't do anything, you son of a bitch!"

"Well promise me you will never go out in the rain again, and she will be ungrounded" she said sweetly reminding me way to much of umbridge from harry potter...and with that thought the umbridge in AVPS went into my mind making me force back a laugh.

Katie snarled before looking at her feet and answering "...fine" she muttered walking passed her and going to her room, I quickly followed her with a roll of my eyes.

while I sat down on the bed, my little sister has anger in her eyes as she looked through her hidden movie racket, more the likely to fond something interesting to calm her nerves.

"Kate..." I thought as she glanced over to me "what would happen, if we got sent on the street? would we be better off then?" I thought with a sigh as I felt Kate sit down next to me pushing her bangs out of her face to look at me.

"don't think like that, if anything I want to be bad ass like Edward Elric and burn these horrid memories to ashes, that, or ranting about how I'm not short" I blinked for a moment '_did I say all that out loud?_' I thought before I started laughing.

"But sis, you are shorter than me-" I started before Kate cut me off with a cold glare.

"_I'm not short!" _she muttered clearly annoyed as I only laughed harder.

"I know that your having an Ed moment sis, Speaking of Ed, can we watch Fullmetal Alchemist? Brotherhood please" in truth, I wanted to watch xxxHOLiC or Merlin, but due to the fact that we have not finished FMAB I thought 'what the hell'? and because I saw the end of Merlin yesterday. SADNESS OVERLOAD!

Kate started to grin, probably due to the fact that she was developing a fangirl crush on Ed, she might not even know it yet be trust me, she has. "no problem-o" she said as she pulled out her movie rack again and pulled out Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood and put in the final disk.

"You sure you want to see this Edward clone?" I asked mysteriously as Katelyn rolled her eyes, it's a running joke the two of us have, she sometimes calls me a Lissana clone due to the fact that my hair style looks bit like her's only my hair brown like my mother. I call her a Ed clone because of her personality, she was like Ed before she even became a FMA fan!

"I am not a Edward clone!" she shot back giving me a death glare.

"Short, knows a bit of martial arts, dislikes milk-" I started counted off.

"Shut up, lots of people hate milk, I only know how to avoid attacks, AND I'M NOT SHORT!" she yelled the last part making me burst out laughing and I think she called me a traitor under her breath. well it is true, I can betray her...mentally.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE!" Kateyln yelled in a way kinda like Ed did at the end of the final episode making me die of laughter.

"You are soooo Edward Elric's clone" I teased making her happy self vanish and be replaced by a 'I'm going to kill you' kind of mood.

"I said before and I'll say it again, I. am. Not. a. Edward. Clone!" she yelled at me but her face while saying that only was making me laugh harder.

"true, you don't have blond hair or gold eyes, hey! Say that again in your mimic voice!" I said between laughs even as she 'death glared' at me before she turned left and it looked like something cault her eye because her 'evil' atmosphere was gone and was replaced by one of curiosity.

"What is it...?" I asked as she walked up to a suet case- no...our fathers suet case and picked up what looked like a piece of paper.

"A transmutation circle...?" she mumbled. I gasped and took the paper out of her handsand started reading the things on the back of the paper.

"_Gate Transmutation: a rare form of alchemy, lost because of how few people survive this transmutation, it is the only alchemy people on the other side can use, we still do not know exactly what this transmutation does, but if someone does do this transmutation, I swear, please do it only at your own risk- Hamato Maxwell._

_ps: when you finished the transmutation, please burn the paper in the middle for good luck._

_pss: please don't die on me!_

_ppss: if my daughters have found this then I am sorry for hiding this away from you two."_ I read. it only took us a moment before we turned to each other and grinned.

"You want to see if it works?" she asked me only making me smile more.

"hell's yeah!" I yelled back at her as I took my way to the door _'it's not like it's going to work anyway'_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"_I don't know~"_

_"Where you're going, or when you're coming home~"_

_"I left the keys under the mat to our front door~"_

_"For one more chance to hold you close"_

_"I don't know~_

_"Where you're going~"_

_"Just get yourself back home" _Me and Katelyn sang as I drew the transmutation circle while Katelyn got the knife and the lighter.

"Ly? You done the circle yet?" I jumped at the sudden sound of my sister but turned and smiled at her as she pulled out the knife, I winched at the reminder about Kates scar _is this really worth it?_ I thought.

"Lyra, you sure you want to do this?" she asked me as if I was a child, I sucked up all the determination that I have '_if this does work...can we leave this place?_'.

"I'm not backing down at this point" I replied as I took the knife and quickly cut my finger a tiny bit. as a drop of blood fell onto the transmutation circle I winced "did it" I replied making Kate roll her eyes and let a drop of her own blood onto the tansmutation.

as we got into our positions, Katie looked at me and for a moment I thought I saw the presents of fear in her eyes "You ready Ly?" she asked me.

"are you?" I teased as we both set our palms on the ground. Imagen my surprise when a huge golden light came shooting out of the ground. setting the lighter light on fire. making all of the lines of the transmutation set on fire. on Kates left side the fire hit the circle on her side making the small grams of sand left from our beach trips heat up and turn to glass and go to the centrer of the transmutation, then speed over to her right where water molecules in the air landed making a small puddle of water show up. the water boiled and then circled the outer lines. meanwhile on my left side the fire collided into the circle there making a small statue of a weapon that looked a lot like Fye's staff combined with the real Syaoron's blade (both people being from Tsubasa chronicles). when the fire and water collided in the circle we made our sacrifices I knew we had done something wrong. it felt like my lungs where starting to fill with water, it felt like I was drowning...

"_**Eliza!"**_ My sister shouted before she was covered by flames and everything turned black...

_...and that was also the last time...that I ever heard that name._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'ugh...my head is pounding...what happened to me?' _I thought rubbing my head in pain. I attempted to sit up only to have another blast of pain hit my head. okay that wasn't a good idea_

_"__**you took your time, your sister has already left for her other world. now where do I put you?**__" my head gently turned to the sound of the echo-y voice_

_"_griffendor please" _I attempted to joke only to wince in pain again_

_the being before me laughed and I was sort of able to get a glimpse of a black room and a person standing there with a white outline surrounding him, or was it a her? "__**you Maxwell's can be so amusing sometimes. however, have you noticed where you are yet?**__" I blinked and turned around to look at the strange place that I was in. for the most part it was just jet black. but when I turned to the area behind me I was greeted with a huge door thing that slowly started to open up. at the sight of the door I got up as fast as I could and attempted to RUN THE HELL AWAY! but as predicted the white arms from inside the door grabbed me and started to pull me inside._

_I wasn't entirely sure of what was going on at first but as everything sped up all I wanted was to get out of it. I felt like I was turned into a computer and everything on the net was being downloaded into my mind, the more knowledge that was going into my head the more it hurt until I just couldn't handle it any more "_MAKE IT STOP!" _I screamed feeling tears of pain shoot out from my eyes. but after what felt like hours of pain everything suddenly clicked, it all made sense. It was almost like being a time lord. but even with the realisation in my head more knowledge pulled at my brain to the point where it felt like it was about to burst. suddenly, I could see someone in the distance, no...that's... _"KATELYN! PLEASE! GET ME OUT!" _I screamed at the top of my lungs reaching out for her hand 'I'm...almost...' I blinked and everything suddenly stopped and it left me gasping for air._

_"__**so? reconise anything yet?**__" I looked at the being in front of me with a determined mask on as I glanced at the door behind me._

_"_The Gate. but this one looks like a combination of both of the Gates that I know of, which one is this from?" _I asked being as calm as I could with the god-like being in front of me. it just laughed at me causing me to put on a scowl "_this isn't funny!" _I paused for a second "_whoa, 'Merlin' moment_"_

_"__**you really don't know? idiotic human, this is your gate! the one guarding over your realm! if you where not exposed to such gate energy then there would be more gates here. but that idiotic move that you and your sister did shattered all of your gates! except this one 'course**__" I raised a eyebrow. I got lost at 'gate energy'_

_"_sorry truth-" _the truth look-a-like cut me off_

_"__**it's. Lie." **__Lie snarled making me step back a bit_

_"_sorry 'Lie' but what did you mean by 'gate energy'?" I asked

"_**it's the one thing that should never be touched by human hands. yet you, your sister, Hamato, Yuuko, Clow reed, and hoenhime of light managed to control it. but seeing as how you inherited more of your mother then your father, gate energy is more dangerous to you.**__" I gulped "__**don't worry, as payment for using gate energy and seeing I'll be taking the sight through your left eye. that eye is the reason you where able to use gate energy in the first place." **__I sighed in half worry half relive_

_"_is that all? or was there something else?_" I asked crossing my arms_

_**"there is, I'm also giving you the blade you unintentionally created for your path ahead. the price of it...is for you to chose. I can also allow you to bring one thing from your world as well.**__" I looked up in my thinking mode before I felt a lightbulb go off_

_"_my Name. my real name that is, that name was the only thing that kept me going when I was at our step-mothers. my real mom gave me that name and if you think about it, a warrior counts a sword as their life or their existence. so I think that price is fair. and just to keep me in check, I would like my TABLIT only fully charged and takes energy from any sort of light source. as for the price of that...um...the memories of my mother...she died a while ago and I don't want her memory to drag me down. I know that if I remember her then I wont be able to take it any more._" Lie started laughing in a tone that horrifyingly reminded me of Envy_

_"__**you and your sister are so alike. very well. I accept your payment**__" right after that my left side suddenly went dark and both my arms felt a bit heavier. when I looked at them with my right eye (that's going to get odd to get used to) and saw the sword I created. it was beautiful. at the Handel it looked kinda like a replica of the master sword from 'Zelda' only with the design of Fye's staff from the 'Tsubasa' series. but the blade looked more like the sword lightning had in 'Final Fantasy XIII-2', even had the weird writing on it. as for the colour, it was a ice-y blue. and my TABLIT was in my other hand._ "_**see you around...oh wait, what was your name again?**__" Lie teased as the doors of the gateway opened dragging me inside once again._

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

my eyes shot open only to quickly close again due to the brightness of what I think was the sun blinding my right eye. I turned over hearing the crunching of fallen leaves under me and one of my hands was on top of some strange smooth material that felt to be in a square shape. I recognised my TABLIT almost immediately. however, in my other hand I had something that felt even smoother but at the same time it felt dangerously sharp. I opened my eyes again to see this unfamiliar object. I slowly came to see it as the sword I made. it really did look amazing. like something created out of ice-make magic that Gray from 'Fairy Tail' uses. I slowly stood up hitting a tree with my blind eye in the process.

"owww..." I moaned as I rubbed the spot I had just hit in pain "seeing with only one eye is gonna take time to get used to...maybe I can do that thing Syoaron did and blind fold myself until I can 'sense' living things and non-living things. but where the heck am I going to get a blind fold?" I tilted my head looking up to the sky and randomly started singing "_it is so nice outside today. the sky clear, so blue and clear, the sky is clear so blue and clear. Toast on eggs for breakfast, and my favourite coffee. I am feeling great this morning, what a pretty day._" I hit my head "stay focased E-" a blast of pain entered my head and in a flash I remembered I gave up my name. the name 'Lyra' was given to me by my step mother due to the fact that she hatted my real name. Well I guess that's only fair. I hate that 'Lyra' name too.

Okay...first step...I need a new name...let's see...Lissana? oh if Katie knew she would never leave me alone about it. Samantha? no then people would probably call me Sam and I don't like that name(no offence to anyone who has that name). Lightning? okay as bad ass as that is, no. Rose? no, the author sort of has that name already. Frey? oh I like that one. okay then...Frey...Alexander? love it! Frey Alexander does have a nice ring to it!

second step...find out where the hell 'Lie' sent me. I picked up my sword and stopped to look at my TABLIT "I don't really want to carry you everywhere...but I don't have a bag here now do I?" I muttered to myself rubbing a hand through my hair. "hold up. I just had that moment when people mess with there hair and get an idea. how does that thing work again? never mind. the thing is, I saw the gate so that means I can preform alchemy right?" I looked at my clothes and if I was in a anime universe the I would probably be sweat-dropping. I was still in my PJ's. if anything I should probably get into some real clothes.

I clapped my hands like I was in a prayer and placed them on my PJ's which was a light yellow T-shirt and white PJ bottoms. a light covered my clothes and when it died down I had on a rather pretty dress that was pretty much the same before only the fabric had changed into more used-for-clothes type of fabric. The biggest change was my bottoms which changed into a skirt and adding to the top which shifted to look more fancier. I noticed that there was a tear in the dress that I continued to rip off. eventually I got off the bottom part of the dress and transmuted it into a small bag that would let my TABLIT rest inside. I re-transmuted my dress to a more normal look and added with that normal footwear instead of slippers.

"okay what happened to finding out where I am?" I asked myself turning around hitting a few tree's here and there. "okay that's it! I'm going to try that thing Syaoron did so I wont hit into that much stuff any more!" I tore off another piece of my dress to wrap around both my eyes. I just hope this will work.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

I somehow managed it. after what felt like a thousand hours I finally got to the point where I can 'sense' the things around me in living and non living things. with the price of a million bumps and bruises on my head of course but it's still better then getting attacked from the right and have no idea about it. but I did end up gaining more then I thought, I couldn't just sense in front of me or beside me, it was like I was seeing the world with a new view. It felt kinda funny.

I took the blind fold off and smiled when everything turned much clearer, but I frowned when I realised how late it was getting. I gripped the hilt of my sword tighter as I walked to the nearest light. It really wasn't that far off. probably a camp fire. I felt my senses go off the charts when I neared to light, but it wasn't the bad type. more like a peaceful relief.

I poked my head out over the bushes careful not to make to much noise but it was too late, I was already caught red-handed by a boy in his teens probably. 15 or 16 at least. black hair (pouts because I always wanted black hair). slim cheekbones. a red neck tie/bandanna around his neck followed with a blue shirt, brown baggy pants, a brown leather jacket, and brown leather boots.

"sorry I was just uhh..." the boy spoke with a British accent which I had to hide a smile at.

"no, no, I-I was just looking for a place I could rest up nearby. I'm sorry if I bothered you!" I said playing the 'shy girl' act.

"i-it's alright I couldn't sleep ether so your good" the Boy told me fumbling to stand up. half of me is guessing that he was using magic before I popped in and considering how magic is forbidden, he was probably worried that I would tell everyone and get him killed.

"I was wondering, do you know where the nearest city is?" I asked brushing some hair out of my face. but ignoring the side I couldn't see through.

"Camelot but that would be about a day's walk from here. I'm heading there in the morning so I could probably escort you there if you like, my lady" I looked at the boy with wide eyes for a moment and then realised that the reason he was so formal was because of my dress, after all, not many maids dress up like this.

"umm...how about 'show the way' to be honest I don't really like formal talk so just talk to me like we're old friends. okay?" the boy blinked at me for a moment and then laughed and I realised some of the tense atmosphere vanished "I'm Frey. nice to meet you" I held out a hand mentally winching at the sound of my fake name. had I known I was going to come to this universe then I would have had a different first name.

"I'm Merlin" I smiled when Merlin lost his fear in talking with me.

**okay so from xxxHOLiC to Merlin? well I re-got into this series and the last 'Lyra Maxwell' was really bad. quick question, does the Portal-Gun make Frey seem like a mary-sue added with the alchemy? I'll make sure that the Portal is only used in side stories like the ones I'm planing for Katelyn. Honest opinion guys. I'm not good at this stuff. ****Review?**


End file.
